New Evolution
by LotusBeauty22
Summary: Have you ever think how life in the WWE would be if Evolution had a female member? Find out. Batista/OC and later Randy/Stacy
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I know that I probably shouldn't be doing another story since my mother's aren't finished but I just found one of my stories that I really wanted to write the other day.I do not own anyone but Raphael.

Evolution is one of the WWE's most powerful and dominant stable to be ever created. Their leader: Triple H, The King of Kings, a 10 time World Heavyweight champion, the man who created all of this as also other big stables in this industry. The Legend: Ric Flair, a 16 time World Heavyweight Champion also known as the dirtiest player in the game, he is there mentor to greatness. The Animal: Dave Batista, a 6'5 320 pound animal that would intimate anyone in his or evolution ways. And then there's The Protege: Randy Orton, third generation superstar, a man who is destined for greatness. With these four men they would dominate the WWE and change it forever. But the only thing they were missing is their Lady of Evolution. And that's were I come in.

My Name is Raphael Sierra Johnson. I'm a 6 time women's champion in my 6 year career in the WWE. My life couldn't be better as it is now. I got the job I love and the friends that are like my family away from home. I guess I should tell you more about myself. Well, I grew up in Washington D.C. and lived there my whole life until I moved to Tampa. I'm Black, British, and Greek. When I walked in the arena I had a smile on my face. The reason was that I had a match against Victoria for the Women's Championship. I was looking forward for this match ever since my friend Stephanie McMahon told me about it the other day. I walked in the locker room and changed into black tights, black boots, black midriff halter top, and black fingerless gloves. When I went to fix my hair which was black and short but really sexy looking and it showed off the piericings I got on both of my ears. I did my makeup so it can accent on my bright aqua color eyes. Once I got one last look in the mirror the tech guy came in.

"Raphael, you're up next." He said.

"Okay, thanks." I said as he closed the door. I did a quick pray and walked to the gorilla. When I got their I saw Vicky going in. "Tonight's the night." I thought to myself. Then I heard my music and got ready for the match I been waiting for. "Well lets go."

Meanwhile in Evolution's locker room........

In Evolution's locker room things were more than less pleasant. Everybody was still trying to get over the fact that Triple H their leader lost the title to Goldberg at the pay-per-view last night. But that anger that went away when Ric asked him one question.

"So Hunter have you decided which diva will join us?" Ric asked with a smirk.

"Yeah I have." Hunter said as it was so simple.

"Well who is it." Randy asked hoping it would be someone hot like Stacy.

"Well......." He said as all the guys started to smile.

In the ring...

"Here is your winner, and the new WWE Women's Champion, Raphael Johnson." Lillian said as the ref handed me my title. I did it. I became a 7 time women's champion. Once he raised my hand as the fans cheered I posed for them on the turnbuckle and showed off my newly won title. Then "Line in the Sand"blast through the arena and I saw all four men come out looking at me on the stage with smiles on their faces. "What the hell did I do to deserve this? What could they possible want with me?" These thoughts came rushing in my brain as they came closer to the ring. To any other diva they probably be scared shitless but I wasn't afraid of them. When they got in the ring I was trying to find a way out but they got all the escapes covered. When I went to geta mic but someone chest stop me. I looked up to se it was Dave Batista, he handed me a mic and I softly said thank you and he nodded. There was always something about him, he seemed different than the others.

"Well Triple H what did I do to deserve Evolution's presence." I said as I looked at them with a raised eyebrow.

"Well Raphael we just wanted to say congratulations on your title win and becoming a 7 time women's champion." He said as the fans cheered and they all clapped."That can't be the only reason that you're here?" I thought.

"Why thank you, but what's the real reason you come out here?"

"You catch on fast. I knew I like you. We came to give you an offer."

"Naw, really?"I said that cause an reaction from the fans and surprisingly Dave which caught me off guard.

"Yes, we want you to be apart of evolution." He said with a smile.

"So let me gt this straight......you want me to be in evolution with you guys?" They nodded. "Now, answer me this question........why?

"Well, why wouldn't we want you to be apart evolution: You're one of the most successful divas that the WWE has seen in a very long time, Babe of the year 4 times in a row. He paused to hear all the male fans in the crowd cheering and I saw Randy with a big ole grin on his face and then Hunter turned to Ric who did his famous Woooooooo...... You have faced the likes of Chyna, Trish Stratus, Jazz, Lita and beaten them all, may I say more." He did give me a good explanation of why. Then he given the mic to Ric. "Look Raphael, al the stuff that Triple H said was true but he forgot to mention that you're the most beautiful women in this business that had the most passion for what you do in this business today and you look like the kind of girl who can party with evolution all night long." He said while doing his dance. He handed Triple H the mic back to him.

"So what do you say Raphael your in or your out?" He said as they all stared at me. I thought for awhile about this but I finally made a decision.

"Well I can't believe I'm saying this im in."

"That settles it welcome to the Family." He said as giving me a hug, then Ric, then Randy that couldn't stop staring at me if you know what I mean. Then I turned to Dave and I said.

"You want one too." He smiled an open his arms and gave me a soft bear hug and for some reason I felt safe in his arms. After we raised our hands to the fans we went backstage.

A/N: So what do you think. Please review. Enjoy Reading.

CrazyLove342


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own anyone but Raphael.

Once we were backstage the guys told me to that we were going out to celebrate so I said that I would meet them at the locker room. When they got to there locker room all four men got themselves ready and the topic of Raphael came up.

"Hunter you never told me that Raphael was Babe of the Year 4 times in a row." Randy exclaimed as everyone looked at him with shock.

"You mean to tell me that Randy Orton didn't know who the Babe of the Year was?"Hunter said in shock.

"Ha-ha.....but damn she's hot, I wonder how she is in bed." Randy smirked that cause the men to groaned.

"Oh God. Look Randy for once in your life can you try not to fucking disrespect the woman. I mean god think before you say something." Dave groaned. Even though Randy was his friend sometimes he can drive a man crazy.

"What the hell is your problem?" Randy said as the others groaned. Did he just not listen to what he said? The part that got to him was the fact that Dave snapped at him like that about a woman, which he never does.

"Look Randy, I don't need you starting shit with Raphael okay? I known her for a long time and let me tell you that one she ain't no slut and two; if she heard what you just said she will do what she did to the last guy that started with her." Hunter said sternly. Ever since she came to WWE he always treated Raphael like a sister and he be damn if someone starts shit with her in or out of the ring

"Really now?" Randy said all cocky.

"Yes, Randy if you mess with her you mess with Stephanie who has been her friend since the beginning."

"Hunter's right Randy, if Steph finds out it's your ass on the line." Dave told his friend sternly. He didn't like how he was talking about Raphael.

"Alright, Alright I get. I won't bother her." Randy said putting his hands up in defense as the men eased up on the glare that they gave him.

"Bother who?" I said as they all turned around and their mouths drop. Randy face was beet red. I change into a black tube top dress and black heels.

"Um, we were talking about this girl Randy dated." Ric said trying to contain his laughter. In actually I knew that they were talking about and I was just milking it.

"Oh is that true Randy?" I said as walked up to him and he nodded. "Oh before I forget, that story that Hunter told you about what happen to the last guy that mess with me, well let me just say that he couldn't piss for 2 weeks so that should be a good warning." I patted him on the shoulder and Hunter and Ric started busting out laughing and gradually so did Randy.

"Oh God Randy speechless." Dave gasped as I started laughing.

"So you guys ready?" I asked as they all nodded

"Yeah were ready?" Hunter said as Randy and Ric followed him. I was about to walked out until I noticed Dave was still there.

"You okay Big Guy?" I put a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, I am it's just you look really nice."

"Well thank you, so do you." I smiled at him.

"Thanks, Well you ready?"

"Yeah." I said as I went to grab my suitcase since now I sharing a hotel with them.

"Wait, let me get that for you." He said as he grabbed the bag for me.

"Are you sure, I can get it"

"Yeah, I got it. It's the least of what I can do."

"Well thank you Dave, I glad I join evolution." I said smiling at him.

"I'm glad you did too." He said with that heart melting smile as we walk out the locker room and met up with the rest of them at the limo. When we left the arena I got a phone call from Stephanie telling me that she's happy that I'm in evolution. After talking to her a little while longer we arrive at the club. Hunter got out first then Ric, thane Randy and Dave came after him. When I went to get out Dave had his hand out to help me.

"Thank you."

"No problem." Out of all of them Dave has been the nicest towards me. When we got in the club we headed towards the VIP room that was reserved only for us. When we got in Hunter open up a bottle of Cristal and gave a toast.

"To Raphael for not only becoming a new member of evolution but also winning the women's title." He finished as they all cheered.

"Thank you Guys." I said as I took a sip of my drink and prepare to have fun as officially being in evolution.

A/N: I hope ever one like this chapter. Enjoy Reading.

CrazyLove342


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I want to thank kellia girl and Esha Napoleon for all the reviews so far. I appreciate it. I do not own anyone but Raphael.

"Alright then I'm going to find some girls see ya." Randy said as he walked to this big crowd of girls near the bar. Ric was already with some blonde.

"So Raphael, can I offer you a dance?" Hunter asked.

"Sure." Hunter held out his hand for me and led me out to the dance floor. 30 minutes later I told Hunter I was heading back, when I got there I saw Dave sitting by himself.

"Hey Dave." I said taking a sit next to him.

"Hey." He mumbled. Something must be bothering him.

"Are you alright Dave?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Okay." Few minutes of silence went between us and it was starting to bug me. I was going to speak until Dave said

"You were really good at your match tonight."

"Oh thanks, you really watch my match."

"Yeah, this might sound silly but I watch all your matches." He said and I was shock.

"Really, well to tell you the truth I watch all of yours too." I said slyly that caused him to smile.

"Really?"

"Yeah, when I saw your debut on Raw and you join evolution I knew that you would be very successful in the future."

"Thanks. Its nice to hear it come from someone who understands what I do." He said that caught my attention. That probably why he seemed upset.

"Who doesn't?"

"My ex-wife."

"Why?"

"She thinks wrestling is a waste of time and that was basically the reason why she left."

"Well then if she doesn't believe or even give you some encouragement than maybe you guys weren't meant to be."

"I guess your right, thanks Raphael I needed to hear that. You the first person that I actually talk about my divorce and what I was feeling." He said honestly.

"No problem. If you need anyone to talk to you can always come to me." I said. "Everybody was right about her she does care a lot about other people. Dave thought.

"Well I going to head to the hotel I'm getting tired." I yawned a little.

"Yeah I think I'll go with you."

"Alright, you want to tell the rest of the guys that will see them there?"

"Yeah I'll meet you in the limo." He said as he went to find them. Few minutes later as I wait in the limo Dave came.

"Oh Hunter wanted to tell you that our suite only has four rooms, so if you want you can stay in my room and I'll sleep on the couch it won't bother me."

"No Dave, you don't have to do that you and me can share the same room I have no problem with it." I smiled at me. I mean there nothing wrong with it. Right?

"Are you sure?" Dave said giving me a questionable look.

"Yeah it's cool with me." 10 minutes later we were at the hotel. Once we got our keys we headed towards the suite. Once we got settled I went to the bathroom and change into black sweat pants a tight red t-shirt. When I got out I saw Dave sitting on the bed and only wearing sweat pants. No shirt. Good God!!! When I went to sit down on the bed Dave said.

"So Raphael can I ask you something."

"Sure."

"Well since were going to be on the road a lot I figure we get to know each other."

"Okay so what do you want to know."

"Tell me about yourself." He said as I got comfortable.

"Well my full name is Raphael Sierra Johnson and I'm from Washington D.C. so you're not the only D.C. native. I'm Black, British, and Greek. I lived in Washington my whole life until I moved to Tampa 3 years ago. I have two brothers Jessie who is 30 and Anthony who's 25 and both of them lived in Tampa since we have a tattoo parlor down there and in D.C."

"Wait you know how to tattoo?" Dave asked.

"Yeah, I had my license for 5 years now. I been drawing stuff since I graduated highschool."

"You really seem close with your brothers."

"Yeah we are. Put us in a room a were bound to make everyone laugh."

"So anything else you like to do?"

"Um, I like to skateboard, play board games hang out with friends, and watch football and even play some."

"Wow."

"What?"

"Not only are you a D.C. native but you like football also. I think I found my new best friend." He said as he pulled me into a hug and I stared laughing.

"Well that's good to know. So since I told you all the stuff about me, I think you should tell me about you." I said still Dave's arms.

"Let's make a deal since it's getting real late how about tomorrow I take you out to breakfast and tell you all about me."

"Sounds good , Well Goodnight Dave." I said as I got under the covers and laid on his chest.

"Goodnight Raphael." Few minutes later I felt Dave's are draped itself around my waist and in return in gave his chest a kiss before going to sleep. Little did I know that Dave was still awake and saw the whole thing. He gave her a kiss on her cheek and went to sleep.

A/N: So what you think? Who do you think Raphael should feud with? I take anybody you give me and see how it works. Enjoy reading and Happy New Year 2010!!!

CrazyLove342


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I want to thank kellia girl and Esha Napoleon for all the reviews so far. I appreciate it. I do not own anyone but Raphael.

The next morning I woke up with the damn sun in my eyes. That's not a good way to wake up. I when I rubbed my eyes I realized that Dave wasn't in bed.

"Good Morning." I turned around too see Dave already dressed. God he look fine. He was wearing jeans and black shirt with a few buttons undone.

"Morning. When did you wake up?"

"About an hour ago and you might want to get dress if you want me to take you out to breakfast." He said with a smile on his face. That can always brighten my day.

"Alright give me 30 minutes." I said as he nodded and walk out. I went in the bathroom and took a long hot shower after seeing him. You don't how hard it was for me not took take him right there. Once I came out I change into grey skinny jeans, black tank top, and black high-top sneakers. After I did my hair I went to grab my phone and my key card I went in the living and saw Dave sitting on the couch.

"Hey you look real nice." He said as he walked up to me.

"Thanks, you do too." I said.

"So you ready to go."

"Yeah." I said as we left the room and we ended up going to an diner across the street from the hotel. When we got seated and ordered our food I asked.

"So Dave, why don't you tell me some something about yourself." I took a sip of my coffee.

"Okay, well my full name is David Michael Bautista. I'm 35, twice divorce, have two daughters one who's 16 and the other 14 and they mean the world to me. One of the good things that came out of my first marriage. I have a sister and I'm real close with my family as well, I like football and hanging out with friends." He finished.

"Wow, I really underestimated you Dave." I said as he looked confused.

"Why you say that?"

"Well from what everyone told me that you are very intimating and seem distance from a lot of people and I can tell you that they are wrong." I said causing him to smile.

"Well just so you know that person you see in the ring stays in the ring." He reassured me.

"Well that's nice to know."

"So I meant to ask you last night, but if you don't mind, cause you to get that big tribal tattoo on your back." He said. The tattoo he's talking about is a tribal tattoo that goes from my shoulder blade to my lower back almost completely covering one half of my back.

"Well when I got it I just came out highschool and just got out of a bad breakup and it means strong and I been happy with it ever since. It was one of the tattoos that I actually drawn up."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Wow."

"Well it looks like our food here." After we ate our food and I losing to pay the bill because Dave insist that he would take care of it and that it was his treat. Isn't she sweet.

"What do you want to do now." I asked as walked out of the diner and into the Atlanta air. It was really a nice day thank god.

"Um....wanna see a movie?"

"Sure, but what about the guys?" I asked as we started walking up the street.

"Don't worry they got so fucking wasted last night they won't even wake up until noon, if not later." We laughed a little.

"Okay lead the way." I said as he grabbed my hand and we walked to find a theater. On the way there we saw a couple fans looking at us with shock faces cause they never seen me and Dave together in or out of the ring. And take it that he's still holding my hand. A few minutes later we finally got to the theater and we ended up seeing Borat. Throughout the whole film Dave had his arm around my shoulders and we were the loudest people in the theater cause that movie was so funny. After the movie was over Me and Dave headed back to the hotel only this time with his arm around me.

"I had a great time Dave." I said as we finally got to the room.

"I did too we should do this often."

"You're right. We should." When we went in the room we were greeted by Hunter.

"Where have you two been." He asked with a smile on his face. Not a good sign.

"Oh well Me and Dave went out to eat this morning then saw a movie."

"Yeah Hunter, we didn't miss anything did we?"

"No it's okay but were going out at 8 to discuss our plans for Monday." Hunter said as walked over to the couch still having the effects of last night.

"Oh okay so I'm going to call my brother so I'll see you later." I said as I went into my room to make the call.

After Raphael left to her room Randy wanted to see what's up with his friend.

"So Dave are you still telling me that you don't like Raphael?"

"Yes, I like her but I just got to know her."

"Well ask her on a date." Randy said as he got a bottle water.

"No way, I can't do that now. All I want to do is to get to know her better and not rush into anything. That's why I'm twice divorced." He plopped himself on the chair.

"Alright man, but I think she likes you too." Randy said as he left for the gym leaving Dave to his thoughts.

"Does she really like me? Maybe but I just want to take things slow and be her friend, for now."

A/N: So what you think? Next chapter you'll find out who she's feuding with. Enjoy Reading.

CrazyLove342


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I do not anyone but Raphael. Thanks to everyone who send in reviews. Your reviews always help me with continue this story. Enjoy Reading. J

4 hours later it was 8:00 and it was time for are meeting. I was wearing black shorts, black v-neck blouse and a white jacket with 4 inch black pumps. When I left my room I saw that all the guy's faces drop again.

"Um… are you guys going to do that everytime I change?" I giggled a little.

"Well can you blame us for having the hottest diva with us?" Hunter said

"Well I'll let it slide this time."

"Damn Raphael you are hot." Randy said walking out of his room panting.

"Down hound dog." I tapped on his head then I noticed Dave laughing. "Something funny Big Man?" I said as I rub a hand on his chest. God that felt good.

"No, not all." He said with a smirk.

"Alright everyone the limo is here and we need to leave." Hunter said leaving the room with Randy and Ric behind him.

"My Lady." Dave said while offering his arm to me.

"Why thank you sir." I said as I grabbed his arm and walk out. While in the limo Me and Dave kept messing with each other during the whole ride and even pulled a prank on Randy. Since we were in Atlanta Paul decided that we go to a restaurant that was more private. When we arrive at the place we were seated in a very reserved spot. I got to sit in between Dave and Randy while Paul and Ric sat across from us.

"So Paul what do we have plan for Monday." Ric said as we ordered.

"Well Randy and Dave have a match against Regal and Tajiri and I has a match against Edge, so you and Raphael don't have a match schedule."

"Well why don't I accompany Randy and Dave's match I heard that Trish is going to at ringside and gunning for my title." I said taking a bite of my food.

" You know it doesn't sound like a bad idea with Raphael there Trish wouldn't dare to mess with us." Dave said that made me blush a little and he saw it.

"Well that settles it."

"What about me?" Paul whined

"Don't worry Ric will be by your side."

"Okay." He said in a childlike voice that made everyone erupted in laughter. After we finished eating Me and Dave decided to go back to the hotel while the others went to a club. When we finally reach our room I took off my shoes and sat next to Dave who look pretty down.

"What wrong Dave?"

"Oh nothing I'm alright."

"Dave don't lie to me."

"Well it's just that I miss my girls so much."

"Well that's understandable but, don't worry we got our days off in a couple weeks so you can see them." I reassured him making him smile a little bit.

"Yeah your right. Thanks Rafi." Dave said while giving me a kiss on my cheek that made me blush like crazy. Then I noticed Dave laughing.

"Is something funny?"

"No it's just that you're really beautiful when you blush." After hearing him say I was beautiful I broke down crying.

"Hey what's wrong?" Dave asked concerned.

"Oh nothing." I sniffled back the tears.

"Now Raphael don't lie to me. You know you tell me anything."

"Well remember when I told you about the reason for my tattoo."

"Yeah."

"Well the reason was because the guy I was with at the time was abusive towards me." Dave eyes can showed the anger he was feeling when she told him this, but he calm down for Raphael's sake. "How anyone could hurt a woman as nice and beautiful as her." Dave thought.

"He would tell me that I was worthless, ugly, and fat so when you said I was beautiful that was the first time I heard that from someone who I know cares."

"Well it's true, and don't worry I'll protect you from anyone who lays one finger on you." He said pulling me into a hug.

"Thank you Dave I'm really glad I got to know you."

"Same here." He smiled at me.

"Well since we have tomorrow off do you think you can help me with something." I asked wiping the tears away.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Well I want to know if you to come with me to a tattoo parlor?"

"Yeah, you know I was thinking about getting one too?"

"Great."

"But I want to pay for it."

"Dave I'm the one taking you."

"No I want to, what are friends for."

"Thank you Dave for everything." I said while giving him a hug.

"No problem well we should get some sleep before the drunks come." He said as I giggled.

"Yeah you right. I'm in the mood to have shit thrown up on me." When we got in the room I went to the bathroom and change into a black camisole and grey sweat pants then I cuddle in the bed with Dave.

"Goodnight Dave."

"Night Rafi." As soon as Raphael fell asleep Dave whisper "I think I'm falling for you" Then gave her a kiss on the cheek and then went to sleep. A few hours later I started having a flashback of the last beating my ex gave me. Out of nowhere I started crying into Dave's chest praying that this nightmare will end.

"Hey its okay, I'm here."

"I hate him Dave."

"I know sweetie." Dave then rub my back until we both went back to sleep. "I think I'm falling for you" I thought and then drifted back to a peaceful sleep.

A/N: So what you think? I hope everyone like it.

CrazyLove342


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I do not anyone but Raphael. Thanks to everyone who send in reviews. Your reviews always help me with continue this story.

The next morning I woke up to Dave sleeping on top of my chest. He looks so peaceful. He treats me so much better than Jessie did. When I tried to get up I ended up waking Dave up.

"Morning Dave."

"Morning sweetie how did you sleep?" He said as he got off of me.

"Other than me crying really good thanks for being there for me last night." I gave him a kiss on the cheek and I swore that he blushed.

"You're welcome."

"Well I'm going to get dress."

"Okay I'll order room service for us." He said as I went into the bathroom and after a nice hot shower I took I changed into denim shorts, black tank top, and black sneakers. I had my hair push all the way back (A/N: If you see Rihanna "Wait your turn" video that's how Rafi hair is only in black and more fuller.) and wore black sunglasses.

"It's all yours." I said while walking out.

"Oh Thank God." He said with a smile until I smack him on his arm.

"Ow, oh you're going to get it." He said as I smile. He wasn't going to do anything.

"And what exactly are you going to do?" Then out of nowhere Dave pick me up and put me on his shoulder.

"DAVE PUT ME DOWN!!" I screamed while trying control his laughter. I did get a nice view of his ass though.

"No way I kinda like this view."

"Well too bad now put me down."

"Hmmm."

"Now…..what?" I said then Dave grab my ass and gave it a big squeeze and it hurt and felt good at the same time.

"Ow that fucking hurt."

"Watch your mouth or I'll do it again." He said. In his mind he really wanted to do it again.

"Okay." I finally gave in.

"Are you going to be a good girl?"

"Yes I will."

"Alright then." He put me down gently on the bed then went into the bathroom. Few moments later Dave came out in a grey wife-beater, jeans, white sneakers, and sunglasses. Damn he looked good I thought. After our food came we ate and talked. When we finished we walked over the drunks that were sprawled out all over the floor and headed out to Dave's rental to only to be approach by Trish.

"Hey Dave, Raphael." Trish said as I just glared bullets at her. "This bitch is trying me already." I thought

"Hello Trish, how are you?" Dave asked already getting bored with her.

"I'm good what are you doing today Dave."

"Well I'm going to get a tattoo with Raphael."

"Bummer, I thought you would like to hang out with a 'real' woman." That's it. She done tried my patience.

"Look Trish don't you have to fuck somebody else's husband or you did them all."

"What did you say bitch."

"Um did I stutter?" I said while I heard laughing.

"Fine but next time you won't be so lucky." Trish said as she left to go to the hotel. When I turned around I saw Dave with his arms crossed with a smirk on his face.

"What?"

"It's just been awhile since someone put her in her place."

"Well someone needed to. There's only so much a person can take."

"Well I'm glad it was you, you won't believe how many times she comes up to me it annoys the shit out of me." He sighed.

"The next time she bothers you call me."

"I will so let's get out of here before we run into someone else." As soon as Dave said that someone grab me from behind.

"What the hell." Then I noticed it was Edge. Good Lord.

"What's wrong baby I just want to talk to you."

"Leave me alone."

"Humph….who's going to stop me."

"I am." A smile crept on my face when I saw Dave.

"What the fuck." As Edge turn around he walk right into Dave's fist.

"If you ever touch her again I will break you in half." I was amazed and glad of what Dave did. No one has ever done that for me."

"Rafi are you okay."

"Yeah I'm fine, are you?"

"Yeah, he won't be bothering you as long as I'm with you."

"Thanks let's get out of here." Dave helped me up then walked me to his car.

A/N: So what you think? The next few chapters will have the first night for her as evolution. I hope you enjoying it. Please keep reviewing. Enjoy reading. ;)

CrazyLove342


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I do not anyone but Raphael. Thanks to everyone who send in reviews. Your reviews always help me with continue this story.

The drive was mostly quiet until Dave asked....

"Do you know why Edge bothered you earlier?"

"Yeah. It happen about 2 weeks ago, he asks me out and didn't like the answer so he grabbed my arms and threw me against the wall so I kicked him in the balls."

"Wow."

"Yeah thanks for saving me."

"No problem. I promise that I'll be there for you and I intend to keep it."

"I believe you."For the rest of the ride Me and Dave talked about his girls. He loved them so much. All he wanted to do was to see them. "Maybe there something I could do." I thought until Dave said.

"We're here." Once we got we went in the tattoo parlor it was one of the best in Atlanta. When we went inside it look like it had a lot of good tattoo history.

"Hello, how may I help you guys?" The tattoo artist asked.

"Um were here about getting tattoos."

"Okay, do you have anything in mind?"

"Well we thought about getting matching tattoos." While in the car me and Dave agreed about getting matching tribal tattoos. One is going to continue on the one on my back and Dave's is going on his arms. Normally I wouldn't do this but Dave is the first guy I trusted in a long time and I felt that I always have this share with him.

"So who going to go first." The tattoo artist asked.

"I will." I said then I hop in the chair and they got started.

"So how many tattoos do you have?" The guy asked me.

"Well I have 4 now and the one you're going to finish up will be the 5th one, so I'm use to it."

"Wow so you're a pro aren't you."

"Yeah and I also have my tattoo license so I tattoo professional at my brother's shop in D.C. and Tampa."

"Well if you ever need a job in L.A. you can always come here." He said sincerely and I thought it was sweet.

"Thanks, I'll take it in consideration." An hour later my tat was finish and then Dave went next as I talked to the other artists.

Dave's P.O.V

"So is she your girlfriend?" The guy asked me as I was in my own thought. The truth was I was thinking about Raphael.

"No, man she just a good friend."

"Well I be lucky to have her as a girlfriend. She's real cool."

"Yeah she is."

"So do you like her?"

"Yeah I do but I just want to take it slow she been through a lot."

"I hear you loud and clear."

Raphael's P.O.V

Another hour later Dave tattoo was finished and after we paid for them and left. When we got back to the hotel Dave went to meet the rest of the guys at the gym and I told them I meet them later. When Dave left I realized he left his phone. I was about to head to the gym when I got an idea. "Dave been missing his girls like crazy, maybe I can get him a chance to see them." I thought as I grab Dave phone and called the one person that could help.

"Hello Angie, This is Raphael Johnson and I'm a friend of Dave's and I was wondering if you can help me with something?"

A/N: So do you think her plan will work? Send in your comments I love your reviews. Enjoy reading.

CrazyLove342


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I do not anyone but Raphael. Thanks to everyone who send in reviews. Your reviews always help me with continue this story.

For the next few weeks I started seeing evolution as family. Randy was like a brother to me and always asking me to hook him up with the divas. Paul and Ric were like my father figures and they were always very protective of me. And Dave he is like my best friend and we do everything together. When I got talk to him about my past he really listens to what I have to say. But lately though Dave has been really depressed because of his girls. Well that going to change on Monday. When Monday came I was extra excited because the help of Angie I was able to get Dave's girls to come with us for the week. When we were about to leave I got a text saying that the girls will be here soon.

"Um guys I have to pick up some friends at the airport."

"Okay, do you want us to come with you?" Dave asked me.

"No its okay I'll meet you guys at the arena."

"Okay." He said as the rest of them left the hotel room. Once I look to see if the close was clear I went to call a cab and made it to the airport in 15 mins. When I got there I saw two girls that look exactly like the picture Dave showed me.

"Ashley, Jessie?" I asked walking towards them.

"Yes." They both said.

"I'm Raphael you're Dad's friend."

"We know who you are. You're our favorite Diva in the whole WWE."

"Really?"

"Yeah you inspire me to be a diva one day."

"Well thank you so you ready."

"Yeah does our Dad know that were here?"

"No I want it to be a surprise he really miss you girls."

"Yeah we miss him too." The ride to the arena was a fun one. I found the girls and I have a lot in common and there are about as sweet as Dave. When we got in the arena I remember that we would be there before the guys because they'll be a little late. When I change into a purple tube dress that stop mid-thigh and a black waist belt and black heels. When I got out I heard the door open and saw the guys and then Dave was the last to come in a with a smile on his face.

"Ashley, Jessie."

"Daddy." They screamed as they gave him a hug.

"How did you get here? Is there something wrong?"

"No Rafi talk to mom and was able to let us stay here for a week." Ashley said as Dave turns toward me.

"Well you said you miss the girls so I called her and she said it was fine so……SURPRISE!" I said as he laughed.

"Thank you Rafi, you don't know how much this means to me." Dave said while giving me a hug.

"No problem I just wanted to see you happy and see your girls." I said. And I truly meant it.

A/N: I hope you guys like it. Enjoy Reading ;)

CrazyLove342


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I do not anyone but Raphael. Thanks to everyone who send in reviews. Your reviews always help me with continue this story.

After that was said I told them I be right back I went to get some water.

"She real pretty huh... Dad?" Ashley said to get her Dad's attention.

"She more than pretty she's beautiful." Dave said after he realized he said it out loud.

"You should really date her dad, nobody would have gone out of their way and do this for someone."

"You know what Ashley your right."

"So are you going to ask her out?" She asked happily and hoping that he would.

"Well you just going to have to wait and see." He winked at her.

"Well make it nice my boyfriend does." She said as Dave whipped his head and stared bullets at her.

"Boyfriend, what do you mean you have a boyfriend." Dave said as he went to parent mode. He was dumbfounded that his daughter has a boyfriend.

"Um….What you say Jessie? I'm coming." Ash said as she ran over to her sister.

"It's alright Dave. A lot of girls at that age have boyfriends." I said as I gave him a water bottle.

"Yeah I know but I still see her as my little girl." He said as I nodded.

"I understand completely come on you have to get ready you and hunter are first and I'm going to watch from the gorilla."

"Why?" They both asked.

"Oh, you'll just have to wait and see." I said as Dave and Hunter were the first ones out as they met up with Regal, Tajari and Trish.

Fast Forward….

It was near the end and evolution look like they had the upper hand until Trish grab a chair as Regal distracted the ref and went to hit Dave with a chair. So then I took off my shoes and ran into the ring and speared Trish and started swinging at her until we were out of the ring then I clothesline her over the barrier. While I did that Hunter hit Tajari with the chair and Dave gave Regal a Batista Bomb for the win. When I went to congratulate them I noticed Trish coming up from behind so I pulled the matrix move and speared her again until I felt two arms grabbing me.

"Now you know bitch, DON'T EVER MESS WITH ME AGAIN!!" I yelled at her.

"Come on Rafi, You already got her." Dave said while putting me down.

"I'm okay. Yo Hunter you okay?"

"Yeah I'm good. Thanks for watching our backs."

"No problem." Then I raise their hands for the crowd as we walk backstage.

A/N: So what do you guys think? I hope you all enjoyed it. Check out my other story "You are the love of my life." Enjoy Reading.

CrazyLove342


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I do not anyone but Raphael. Thanks to everyone who send in reviews. Your reviews always help me with continue this story.

When we got back Hunter went to talk to Stephanie as Dave just kept giving me this look.

"What did I do now?" I said with a smirk.

"Nothing, it's just I never that side of you and I kinda like it." He said that made me blush.

"Well you'll be seeing more of that if Trish keeps messing with me." I said as we started walking down the hall until Dave grabbed my arm and pulled aside.

"Um…Raphael I was wondering…..if you would like to go to dinner with me?" He asked as I was shocked.

"I love to."

"Okay how bout we go to the hotel then we can leave."

"Okay." I said as the tech guy started talking to him and I headed for the locker room. When I got near the door I started to hear Ashley yelling and Jessie crying. When I opened the door I saw Trish grabbed Ashley arm and was about to hit her.

"Now look you little bitch, you're going to do exactly what I tell you or else." Trish yelled at her.

"FUCK YOU!" Ashley yelled at her.

"Wrong answer." She said as she raised her hand.

"YOU……BITCH!!!!!" I screamed as I tackle her to the ground and started punching her in the face until she kick me in the gut and then grabbed me in the hair and slapped me. But I got up and grabbed her hair and threw her in the lockers until she got on top of me until Ashley got on top of Trish and started beating the shit out of Trish. Then the guys came in and pulled us all apart and threw Trish out the room before I'd kill her.

"What the hell happened?" Dave asked with some concern.

"Well after I finish talking to you I walked back to the room and when I went in there I saw Trish about to hit Ash so I attacked her and then….."

"I beat the shit out of her before she hurt Raphael." Ashley finished off for her.

"Will you watch your mouth!" He said to her.

"Sorry."

"Don't be mad at her Dave she was trying to help." I said as I put my hand on his shoulder and then he look at me and pulled me in a hug.

"Thank you; you don't know how much this means to me."

"You're welcome." I returned the hug.

"Damn…..a woman that near Dave ends up beating the shit out of someone." Hunter joked as we laughed a little until Eric Bischoff came barging in.

"Raphael what the hell was that?!"

"What are you talking about?" Of course that bitch would tell.

"What you did to Trish was incredible."

"Huh?!"

Yeah the fans love it so I decided that next week it will be you and Trish in a No DQ match." He said as an evil grinned appear on my face.

"That's great."

"I'm glad you like it well I'll see you next week." Eric said before he left. Once he was gone I still had that evil grin on face. I was just picturing what I was going to do to her. And it seems that everyone noticed that look on my face.

"It's official, We have lost Raphael." Randy said as the rest of the men agreed.

A/N: So I hope ya'll like it. Enjoy Reading.

CrazyLove342


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I do not anyone but Raphael. Thanks to everyone who send in reviews. Your reviews always help me with continue this story.

"I can't believe I'm going to be in a No DQ match." I said excited about the whole thing.

"You're going to kick ass Rafi" Ashley said.

"WATCH YOUR MOUTH!" Randy and Hunter said to her.

"What well she is."

"Don't worry Evolution is going to be there in case something happen?" Hunter said to me and I gave him a hug.

"Thanks guys well I got to go and get ready"

"Ready?" Randy said. "Where are you going?"

"Um……Dave asked me out to dinner."

"Oh really the big man asked you out."

"Yeah he did."

"So you are going out with our Dad?" Both girls asked.

"Yeah is it okay with you."

"Yeah you be perfect for our dad can we help you pick out and outfit."

"Yeah I'm going to need help with outfit." 10 minutes later we left the lockeroom and headed to the hotel. I had my own room that I shared with Ashley and Gracie. When we got in they pick out this grey tight dress that stop at the knee with silver earring and black pumps. When I showed the girls their mouths dropped.

"OMG Raphael you look beautiful." Ashley said.

"Yeah our dad might pass out when he sees you." Gracie said as she gave me a hug. I've been really connecting with them they are like my best friends.

"Yeah I think he might do that." I said then heard the doorbell and Ashley went to answer it.

A/N: Hope you enjoy it

CrazyLove342


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: I do not anyone but Raphael. Thanks to everyone who send in reviews. Your reviews always help me with continue this story.

"Wow Dad you look amazing." Ashley said to him as she opened the door. He was wearing a black suit with a white dress shirt with his signature glasses.

"Thanks Ashley, is Raphael ready?" He asked with red roses in his hand.

"Hi Dave." I said as I came from behind the door.

"Hey Raphael you look beautiful." He said giving me the flowers and a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you for the flowers. Your girls really help me out with this look."

"Really well then they did a great job." He said giving them a wink.

"Thanks Daddy." They said.

"Well you ready."

"Yes, I am bye girls."

"Bye Rafi don't wear him out we still need a dad." Ashley said that made us both of us laugh. When that was over we left the hotel and Dave help me into the limo. The ride was mostly quiet until Dave said.

"So I heard about your No DQ match against Trish next week." He said as he played with my hair.

"Oh you did."

"Yeah, are you sure you're up for it." He said as I looked up at him and he seems concern.

"Yeah, why you think I can't do it."

"No it's just I don't want you to get hurt." He said with concern in his voice.

"I appreciate the concern Dave but I'm a big girl."

"I know but I care about you a lot and if I see you get hurt I don't know what I'll do." He said that made my heart melt.

"You care about me." I asked, that kind of came as a shock for Dave.

"Of course I care about you Rafi, you've done so much for me like bringing my girls here for me and the only reason you do it is to see me happy." I was shocked when he said that.

"When you brought my girls here to spend the week with me it just made me care about you even more."

"You're really are a sweet person Dave." Few minutes later we ended up at the restaurant. The date went really well me and Dave talked more about each other and started to get real close. After we left we headed back to the hotel and Dave walked me to my room with his arm around my waist pulling me against him.

"I had a really good time Dave."

"Me too, I like to do this again with you."

"That sounds good." I said as I turned to open my door Dave's hand stop me and spin me around into a passionate kiss. When we pulled apart we had a smile on both of our faces.

A/N: So what do you guys think? I know it been awhile but I been so busy with school and everything and I finally got time to write this chapter up for ya'll. Hope you enjoy it.

CrazyLove342


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: I do not anyone but Raphael. Thanks to everyone who send in reviews. Your reviews always help me with continue this story.

For the past week all I could think about was that kiss me and Dave shared after our wonderful date that night. Since then I had spend time with him and his daughters and to be honest it was a lot of fun...with Ashley we discover our love for fashion and with Jessie with our love with sports which you can tell that she got that from Dave. After the girls had left I had to prepare myself for my No DQ match against Trish on Monday night...to say I was excited for this match would be an understatement...I was beyond hype. Anyway it was Saturday morning and it was 8:30 am I'm shock that I feel so rested because we had got into Miami like 6 hours ago. When I got out of my bed I walk to the bathroom and took a shower and stuff. When I got out I brush my hair out and put it in a big ole bun and changed into black workout tights, black workout bra and black sneakers. I also put on my glasses too since I was actually in the mood to wear them. When I walk out my room and went to the living room and saw that none of the other guys were up.

"So I finally get the suite to myself for awhile." I said to myself. As soon as I went to turn on the t.v. I heard a knock on the door. "Well that lasted longer than I thought." I said as I got up. When I opened the door it reveled the leggy Stacy Keilber.

"Hey Raquel."

"Hey Stacy, wat's up?" I said as I open the door more so she can some in. Me and Stacy have been god friends ever since I came into the business. She always been nice and we usually have our shopping trips every other day. But I know lately that she has a crush on Randy lately.

"Relaxing...Glad to have a day off finally."' She said as we sat down on the couch.

"I know right but at least we are in Miami, there shopping and beaches I can relax too. Anyway, what exactly did you need?"

"Um..actually I wanted to see if Randy was up? Where are the guys anyway?"

"Still asleep...but they should be up soon you can wait here if you want?" I offer to her. I know she wanted to see randy...I don't know why they just go out already.

"Thanks, but I told Maria that I have breakfast with her." She said as she looked at her watch "Which I'm late too...anyway could you just tell Randy to call me when he's up." She asked as we walked to the door.

"No problem Stacy." I said as we bid our goodbyes. As soon as I closed the door I turned around to see a half awake Dave. Damn he look good with no shirt on.

"Good Morning sleepyhead." I said as I walk over to him and gave him a hug.

"Morning, who was at the door?"

"Stacy, she was looking for Randy." I said as we sat on the couch together. Ever since our date we really haven't talked about that kiss since it happen. I was going to say something but was stop when Dave pulled me into yet another passionate kiss I didn't know what to do but kiss back until he pulled back.

"Wow, What I do to deserve that?" I asked as I caught my breath.

"Well you look so damn fine!" He said with a smirk as I laughed.

"Seriously? What the real reason?"

"Be my girlfriend?" He said in a serious tone. He wasn't playing...not one bit.

"Really?"

"Yeah...look I care about you a lot more than I thought I would have care about a woman ever since my divorce...another reason why is because how you were with my girls...you care so much about them and the same goes for you...the way you stood up for Ashley with trish and when you brought them to see me that I would always be thankful that you did that for me. I can't see myself not being in a relationship with you."

"Wow Dave, I don't know what to say." I said I couldn't believe what I was hearing but I can't complain.

"Say yes." He said.

"Yes, Dave I'll be your girlfriend." I said pulling him into a kiss...next thing you know I hear this.

"HOT DAMN...I know you two would end up together...can't say I'm not happy bought it..RIC! RANDY! You sorry bastards wake up and pay me my 100 bucks...they together." Hunter yelled as Me and Dave were laughing. Not a bad morning after all...I got a relationship out of it."

A/N: So what do you guys think? I know it been awhile but I been so busy with school and everything and I finally got time to write this chapter up for ya'll. Hope you enjoy it.

MissLondon342


End file.
